


Punishment and Reward

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Draco, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Felching, M/M, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Spanking, Submission, Top Harry Potter, post-sex fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's accepted his punishment well and earned his reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment and Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/gifts).



Harry glances over to the bed, where Draco kneels, arse in the air. It's red, pink cheeked from the spanking he's just recieved. Harry can see a handprint clearly visible from where he sits admiring his handiwork. 

Draco's face is tear streaked as he lays, head pillowed on his arms, his ruffled dress framing his shoulders and head. 

"Can you tell me what you've learned, sweetheart?" Harry asks.

Draco sniffles and nods his head, rustling the ruffles pooled around him when he moves. 

Harry strokes his chin, rubbing over the days worth of stubble as he waits patiently for Draco to speak. When several moments pass without a word, Harry tries again.

"What did you learn, Draco?"

Draco sniffles again. He wriggles his hips and the delightful little jiggle of his arse as he makes himself more comfortable makes Harry smile. Draco brings his his knees up closer to his body and his arse higher in the air. Harry watches as the movement causes come to dribble from his arse, a drop of it running down his thigh.

"I'm to obey the first time you ask," Draco whispers.

"I can't hear you," Harry says. 

Unable to hold himself back any longer, he stands from his leather-backed chair and comes to sit on the bed near Draco again. "Do you need another lesson?" he asks.

Draco whines pitifully. "No, sir."

"Tell me again, Draco. How many times must I ask you to do something?" Harry runs his fingers lightly over the reddened skin of Draco's arse. 

"Only once," Draco says, wriggling against Harry's touch. 

Harry's uncertain if he's trying to move away or get closer but he's done causing Draco pain for now. His boy's learned his lesson. He's accepted his punishment well and earned his reward.

Harry crawls down the bed, positioning himself behind Draco's pretty pink arse. Once in position, he runs his hands slowly up Draco's smooth, silky thighs, running his thumbs over his hairless balls as he cups his hands under the curve of Draco's cheeks, avoiding the redness as much as possible.

Despite the fact that Harry's being careful, Draco still winces. 

"Shhh," Harry soothes. He knows it will all be worth it soon. He'll make sure of it.

Harry leans in, pulling Draco's cheeks apart, exposing his tight little hole, still leaking with come. He watches as another drop escapes, and he leans in to lick a stripe over his reddened cheek. He wrenches a sob from Draco as his tongue follows the curve of his arse, ending with a swipe over Draco's hole. 

He traces the furl and Draco thrusts back. Harry tightens his grip on Draco's arse and holds him steady as he teases a circular path around his opening. He thrusts his tongue in and Draco clenches around him. Harry presses forward, burying his face in the crack of Draco's arse, fucking him with his tongue until Harry has to hold onto him to keep him upright.

"Please," Draco whines. 

It's such a sweet request, Harry can't stand to refuse him. He sits back on his heels again, admiring the way Draco's hole glistens, slick, open and ready. He pushes his longest finger inside, twisting and turning, grazing Draco's prostrate before retreating. He pulls back, dragging his fingers across the cleft of Draco's arse before he pushes in again with two fingers, angling just right to press against Draco's most sensitive spot. He leans in again to lick the spot where his fingers enter Draco's body, tracing the edge of Draco's stretched rim.

Draco's dripping wet, slick with Harry's come and spit and his fingers slide in easily, hitting their mark. He presses harder, and Draco parts his thighs further to accommodate him. With his free hand, Harry pulls Draco's cheeks further apart, watching as his fingers disappear inside him with each thrust. He tweaks his fingers against that spot again and Draco cries out, face buried in the ruffles of his dress, spine arching, and hands fisting in the covers as he comes, painting the silk bedsheet beneath him with shining white stripes.

Draco collapses to the side in a boneless heap, somehow completely missing the wet-spot on the bed. His breath comes in harsh pants as Harry crawls up beside him, stroking his trembling thighs as he comes down from the high of orgasm. 

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Harry asks.

"Only in the very best ways." Draco rolls towards him, nuzzling against Harry's jaw, silently requesting a kiss that Harry's more than happy to give.


End file.
